Reasons to be Thankful
by hollyhobbit101
Summary: They had a lot to be thankful for this year, Tina supposed.


**A/N: For the Houses Competition**

 **House: Ravenclaw**

 **Category: Short**

 **Prompt: Thanksgiving**

 **Word count: 1187**

* * *

Thanksgivings at Ilvermorny used to be quite the spectacle, Tina remembered. The entire castle would be decorated with wreaths and flowers in varying shades of yellow, red, and orange. Extra candles would be placed in every hallway and classroom to create a warm, homely environment, and an enchantment was placed on the castle to create that unnameable smell of autumn.

On Thanksgiving Day itself, classes were cancelled and students were allowed to relax in their house common rooms until late afternoon. The Thanksgiving feast was eaten around one large table, which was weighed down with several huge turkeys, and platters of potatoes, vegetables, gravy, and cranberry sauce. All of the meals at Ilvermorny were spectacular and utterly delicious, but the Thanksgiving dinner was always a highlight of the school year.

* * *

Since leaving Ilvermorny, Tina's Thanksgivings hadn't really been anything special. It was usually just her and Queenie sitting around the small table in their apartment, which Queenie had decorated with artistically placed wreaths. Tina always looked forward to the meal, because Queenie was especially talented in cookery magic, and her strudel was always a welcome dessert. Still. They had no family to speak of, so it was usually a quiet, often dull, affair, as Tina was never very good conversation, even with her sister.

* * *

She supposed that they had a lot to be thankful for that year, seeing as the city hadn't been destroyed, and Grindelwald was in the hands of magical law enforcement once more. So, by all rights, they should be having a better time than usual, feeling relieved that they were actually still alive. If anything, however, the mood was even more sombre than usual, and Tina didn't have to be a Legilimens to know what Queenie was feeling. The way her sister was picking at her food and the downwards turn of her mouth indicated her ill mood and Tina could immediately guess the subject of her thoughts. _Kowalski's Bakery_ had opened three or four weeks prior and it was already a roaring success. People queued all the way down the street to purchase some of Jacob's fantastic creations which made it easily seen from their apartment window. Tina was happy that Jacob had achieved his dream, and she knew Queenie was too, but seeing him so oblivious must have been hard on her.

* * *

Tina shoved another piece of turkey in her mouth and glanced up at Queenie under hooded lids. Queenie daintily speared a small bite on her fork, gazed at it disinterestedly, then ate it quickly, before going back to pushing her food around her plate.

"Not hungry?" Tina asked.

Queenie shrugged. "Not particularly."

"Food's good. As usual," Tina commented awkwardly.

"Thanks."

A beat passed, then Tina cleared her throat nervously, gnawing on her lower lip. "I guess we've got a whole lot to be thankful for," she prompted.

"Guess so."

Tina sighed. Queenie would make this hard for her, wouldn't she? "Like we're still alive to enjoy this delicious meal," she began to list. "Um, no one got hurt when Newt's creatures were released." _Except Credence_ , her subconscious whispered, but she chose to ignore it. She swallowed hard, then continued, "and, er, all our friends are happy."

Queenie, who had been only half-listening, looked up sharply at the last comment. "What do you mean?" she asked mildly, but the weight behind the words was heavy.

"Well… I saw in the newspaper the other day that Newt got his book published. Apparently it's already a huge success in Britain and they're considering it for the Hogwarts curriculum. And I've heard they want to start selling it over here, but I'm not sure the president will allow it considering Newt's history."

Queenie hummed in agreement. "Have they done anything with the laws about magical creatures yet?"

Tina shook her head regretfully. "Not yet. They keep talking about it but, between you and me, it's a load of rubbish. No one's going to do anything, and everyone knows it."

"Shame."

"Yeah."

* * *

The two ate in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, and Tina wondered if it was really wise to bring the next point up. Logic said no, but she'd become rather more impulsive of late, so she steeled herself and did it anyway.

"Jacob's pretty happy as well, isn't he?"

Queenie's eyes narrowed, but her tone remained neutral. "I suppose he is, yes."

"Have you visited the bakery?"

"No. I can cook perfectly fine myself."

"I know, I-" She sighed. "That wasn't what I was saying, Queenie."

"Then what?"

"Just… maybe you should."

"Why?"

"Well… Maybe it'll help both of you to see each other again."

Queenie's mouth opened in confusion, but Tina cut her off before she could say anything. "Look, I know I probably shouldn't suggest this considering it's not exactly legal and all, but I think that if you went, well, it might help Jacob get his memories back. I know that's not how _Obliviate_ charms generally work, but this was different, and I think it might work. And, even if it didn't, it would do you good to see him again, maybe get some closure."

"He's not dead, Tina," Queenie snapped.

"I know, I know," she backtracked hurriedly. "Just… consider it."

* * *

Silence fell once more, then Queenie made a noise in the back of her throat. "You really think it would work?" she asked quietly.

Tina smiled softly and nodded. "Yeah."

Queenie's face suddenly split into a bright smile. "Then I'll do it tomorrow!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Tina laughed at her sister and shook her head, turning back to the food. They were settling back into the meal when there was a knock at the door. Tina looked at Queenie with a frown on her face. "Are we expecting anyone?" she asked, confused.

Queenie looked just as mystified and shook her head. "Not that I know of."

Tina sighed and pushed her chair back. "I'll go see to it." She walked across the room and, grabbing her wand from the dresser, slowly opened the door. She gasped as she saw who was behind it and almost dropped her wand in shock.

"May I come in?" Newt asked bashfully, smiling down at her.

Tina squeaked in surprise and pulled Newt into a tight embrace. When they separated she grabbed his elbow and pulled him over to the table, using her wand to drag another chair across the room.

"Sit," she told him, conjuring plates and more cutlery as he did so, and resolutely ignoring Queenie's amused gaze.

"What are you doing here?" Tina asked, when she'd resettled herself in her seat.

Newt started and reached into his coat. "Oh, yes. I, um, I thought you'd might like this," he said, offering her a small, rectangular package.

Tina took it and undid the string, letting the brown paper fall away. She picked up the object and beamed at Newt when she read:

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

"Thank you, Newt," she said quietly, before carefully setting the book aside and offering him some turkey. Perhaps this Thanksgiving would be one to remember after all.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed that! Please leave a review if you have a moment. Bye!**


End file.
